


Annihilation

by floofy_trashmates



Series: Kiss with a Fist [7]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 17:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3077927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofy_trashmates/pseuds/floofy_trashmates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old habits die hard. After some peaceful post-wedding shenanigans, Marluxia and Even decide to let off some steam in an unknown world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annihilation

_AN from Skittle: I still have no idea how this idea came into my head, why it stayed, and finally why I sat down and wrote it out. As for all other works in this series, it's specific to Blue's Marluxia and my Even. Feedback appreciated. The level of pwp in this is staggering._

_Blue wanted to call it 'Old Habits Die Hard' and I wanted 'Annihilation'. How we compromised, I shall never know, but I won so all is right with the world._

_As always, we make no profit from this and are not affiliated with Square Enix and all characters belong to them._

 

* * *

 

 

**' Annihilation' - ** _a Marluxia/Even fic by Blue and Skittle_

 

* * *

 

"You're restless."

Even looked over in confusion, noting the sprawled position of his husband across one of the lab tables.

Restless? Yes, perhaps that was the right word for it, though the cause was unknown to him. He couldn't sleep, the constant sex hadn't been enough and if Marluxia had been the fretting type, he might have wondered if there was something wrong.

As it was, Even had insisted that the mood would pass.

Back when he had been a Nobody, such 'moods' would lead him to picking a world at random and destroying it, recording it all down and labeling it all as something to test his powers, and how far those powers extended. He had never found such a limit, but it always had been remarkably cathartic...

"Even?"

"Hmm?"

Marluxia sighed and sat up, shaking his head. "Are you sure everything is alright?" He left the table so he could walk over, arms wrapping around Even's waist as he nuzzled his shoulder. "Talk to me, Even."

"An octopus has three hearts."

"I meant, talk about whatever is going through your mind. Not random science."

Even rolled his eyes, setting the microscope aside and glancing over his shoulder. "If I told you that I'm not entirely sure of what's going through my mind, would you believe me or think it a weak excuse to brush off your offer of assistance?"

Marluxia looked up at him. "With the way your mind works? I would believe it," he replied with a small, amused smile. "But try to figure it out. I know you would be able to."

Even made a vague sound. "Last time I was in this mood, I was a Nobody and I destroyed an entire village."

"What?"

He should have known that would surprise Marluxia. "You aren't the only one that was prone to violence, back then." Even pulled away and unfastened the buttons of his lab coat, hanging it up by the table. He had the feeling he wouldn't be doing any more work for the time being. "Without a heart, I had no guilty conscience to hold me back. I had no empathy, and no concern whatsoever for the humans I experimented on. Sometimes, Never Was or Castle Oblivion would become too stifling, so I would leave."

Marluxia shook his head but remained silent, dragging chairs over, but Even stayed standing, ended up pacing. "I was born with my powers, as I told you. When I had a heart, I couldn't control them so well, but they didn't need as much... limiting... as when I was a Nobody. Before my heart grew back, all I could feel in my chest was numbness, as if there was ice where the heart once was. Every so often, I had to get rid of the excess power."

"So you killed people and destroyed their homes." Marluxia arched a brow at him. "If you thought I would be disappointed, you obviously don't remember the things I did then, either."

Even sighed. "That wasn't my point. You needed context." He made to rake his hair back, then remembered it was all tied back and couldn't be raked, so his hand fell awkwardly back to his side. "Anyway. My point is that I am in a similar mood now. I can't settle and my mind refuses to. I need to _do_ something."

Marluxia stood and shadowed to him, taking his hands. "Even." He tugged him close and leaned up to brush a light kiss to the corner of his mouth. "You know I won't judge you for this. It's hardly the worst of your impulses."

"What do you suggest, then?"

"Pick a world neither of us know." Another kiss, then they trailed along his jaw. "Assess the population of the nearest settlement." A gentle nip to the earlobe. " _And kill them all_."

A bit of spousal bonding couldn't hurt, could it?

 

* * *

 

It shouldn't have been so easy to slip back into the necessary mindset, but Even had done it with startling ease.

The portal had been opened and both had stepped through. Words hadn't been needed; both had silently agreed to wear the black coats. Marluxia had forgotten how pale the dark material made him look. How much paler it made Even look.

But it wasn't that reminder that had startled him. The coats alone would have been easy enough to handle, but it was the change in Even that Marluxia couldn't make sense of. Something had changed and at first, the Assassin wasn't sure what, until Even turned back to look at him. The entire set of his face had changed - eyes gone blank but still unmistakeably sharp, jaw tense. Unforgiving.

_Cold_.

"Even...?"

That there was no response wasn't unusual, and Marluxia huffed softly.

Even led him to the edge of a village, set charmingly at the foothill of a mountain. Though it was dark, the barest edges of sunlight peeked through the clouds, providing just enough light to see. The village itself was silent, only the occasional sound of a chicken or the softer sound of a dog barking to break the silence.

Marluxia had expected to stop, for Even to take a moment to survey everything, but the scientist's steps didn't slow. Well, with how quickly he could take in information, it was little surprise that he would only need seconds to discover what he needed to know.

"Round up the children."

Marluxia's brows furrowed. "The children? Why?"

Even's expression was still unreadable, but his tone was darkly amused. "The young are, generally, the weakest in a group. Get them to one place, and the adults will follow, and then we will have everyone in easy reach. You'd be amazed, the lengths people will go to in order to protect the young and the weak."

Was it only so chilling because Even hadn't been like this since he was Vexen? Or because their own child was due in less than a month?

"As you wish." He chewed his tongue for a moment. "I assume I'm leading them to the middle of the village, yes?"

"Yes. I'll meet you there." Even walked off without another word, leaving Marluxia to his task.

It shouldn't have aroused him that Even was being so commanding.

 

**\--------**

 

While Marluxia was gathering the children up, Even had gone about his own business. Find the 'leader' of the village, drag them out and let everyone see the leader die, and chaos would start immediately. Humans could be so predictable. Take out their authority figure and they all lost their minds.

It wasn't hard to find the leader. They usually had the largest house or, if not, then the most well-tended one. Even didn't bother with picking the lock; he simply braced his weight and kicked the door down. All those months of exercise had paid off, and it was with no small amount of satisfaction that he was able to man-handle the village's leader outside and towards the center of the village, despite the man's larger size.

But then, the sharp ice held to his throat was a convincing argument against struggling.

Even was pleased to see that Marluxia had been quick and thorough, as expected. The children had all been collected and now stood in a huddle, fenced in by prickled thorns while Marluxia spun his scythe with deft movements of the wrist. "Lower the vines."

Marluxia didn't comment on the lack of greeting. His eyes lingered briefly on the stranger, then on Even's face, his own expression caught between amusement and resignation. The vines were lowered enough for the children to see over them, Marluxia walking over to Even. "Do you want me to bind him?"

Even looked down at the man, sniveling now. The scientist's lip curled with disgust as he shoved him away. "No need. He won't run. Will you?" The question was directed at the man. "You want to be seen by everyone as strong. You _are_ their leader, are you not? Leaders must always be seen as having no weaknesses. You wouldn't want everyone to see your fear, would you. Marluxia."

"Mm? What is it, _amour_ _?"_

"I think it's time we get everyone else here. Mind this idiot."

Marluxia rolled his eyes but did as commanded. He wasn't left waiting long - within minutes, the rest of the villagers had made their way there, some panicking at the sight of the children. Marluxia felt an odd sensation. Not quite empathy, but...

What would happen if strangers appeared in Radiant Garden and took Renn? Even had said her growth would be accelerated, being a Replica rather than a natural-born child, but there was still no guarantee that she would have magic to defend herself with, before she was large enough to handle a weapon adequately. True, they weren't without their own skills, but if Renn were threatened...

One look at Even was enough to still those thoughts for now. Later. They could discuss it later.

 

**\--------**

 

Once everyone was in the center of the village, Marluxia had let his scythe disappear for the time being. He had tuned out whatever Even was saying to them, instead watching the children and sneaking the occasional look at his husband. Once, the sight of him in that coat would have only amused the Assassin. A few of the new members to the Organization had placed bets on the older members - was that Xemnas's natural hair colour? Were Lexaeus and Ienzo together? Was Vexen a man or a woman? And most importantly of all:  _had they really lost their hearts?_ It all seemed so childish now, when he looked back on it. So much pettiness, and for what? They had all ended up dead anyway, killed by a teenager.

Marluxia was pulled from these thoughts at the sound of a startled scream, the sound cut short. What had happened?

Quickly, his eyes were drawn to the spreading puddle of blood on the grass, a slim piece of ice dropping from Even's hands to melt in the blood.

The flecks of blood on Even's face.

Marluxia looked at Even, unsure what his expression was right now, but it seemed to amuse Even.

"I wanted him to look me in the eye when I cut his throat."

... _oh_.

Marluxia didn't have time to respond to that. In the few seconds after, it had been silent, but when the shock of it wore off, everyone scattered. Children were seized and hauled away, everyone fleeing in the first direction they could think of.

And through it all, Even _smiled_.

"They won't get far." The scientist summoned his shield, easing his head side to side. "As soon as we set foot in the village, I grew a wall of ice around the perimeter. It's too thick to break. What's the saying? ' _Trapped like rats'_." He smirked. "You said to kill them all, Marluxia. I plan to do just that."

Whatever was in Even's mind now, Marluxia couldn't begin to guess. But the way the blond looked around, it was far too familiar but in ways the Assassin didn't know. It seemed too personal, considering neither of them knew a soul here and had never been to this place before.

A flicker from one of the houses close by caught his attention and Marluxia opened his mouth to warn Even, but there was no need.

The stranger had a roughly-cut piece of metal in hand - some kind of smith's tool? - and had it raised to strike.

Even's eyes narrowed and he spun, bringing Frozen Pride up to block. The next motion was too quick even for Marluxia to follow, but some kind of _twist_ and one of the shield's sharpened edges had slashed across the stranger's midsection, then the spike was driven clean through the sternum.

The sheer violence of it took Marluxia's breath away.

Even turned back to him, idly wiping blood from the corner of his mouth with a gloved thumb. "What?" He blinked when a skein of blood-stained hair slid down his cheek, tucking it back behind an ear. "It's only blood."

And, just like that, Marluxia was suddenly, _painfully_ , aroused.

 

**\--------**

 

There was little time for talk after that. The villagers attacked, every one of them cut down by shield or scythe. Even's awareness shifted in battle, constantly assessing positions and movements, always keeping part of his focus on Marluxia to avoid Graceful Dahlia, to keep plenty of space between them, sometimes to admire the swift, controlled attacks Marluxia struck with.

Marluxia was watching too, as much as he could between defending himself. He had seen Even fight in the training rooms, in those odd machines that provided a simulation of combat, but it was nothing compared to now. Every strike was precise, only the necessary amount of forced used to ensure no unnecessary energy was wasted. The shield wasn't just a defensive thing for Even; it was an extension of him as much as Marluxia's scythe was for himself. A shield wasn't meant to be used as a weapon, but somehow Even had found a way to do it, combining the defensive stances with quick flicks of the wrist to direct the sharp spikes. And, unlike Marluxia, his magic was utilised too.

Every spin was accompanied with a flurry of ice. Every step sent a chilled cloud outward from under his boots, and larger chunks of ice were thrown effortlessly.

_This_ was what had drawn Marluxia to Vexen, back in Oblivion. The strange sense that somewhere beneath that icy exterior, there had to be more. It was all a facade, as carefully constructed as Xemnas's smooth lies, Axel's dopey sarcasm, Marluxia's own quiet assurance that he was perfectly loyal to the cause.

Marluxia had never seen Even like this though, not even when he was still Vexen. There had been fleeting moments now and then, brief fits of aggression tempered with wariness. Nothing like this. Nothing anywhere near resembling this... _ferocity_.

It was exhilarating.

Marluxia finished with his own opponents and settled in to watch Even deal with his. By rights, the scientist should have been overwhelmed by the group he fought, but not one of them got up after they hit the ground. When the last one fell, Even immediately looked over to Marluxia and, for a wrenching moment, there was no recognition in those green eyes, nothing but animalistic intent to kill whatever threat came his way.

When the look cooled and awareness returned, Marluxia was riveted. Even still looked _wild_ , hair disheveled and soaked through with blood. The same strand was now stuck to his cheek, but Even seemed not to notice.

While Marluxia was busy trying to decide if he could approach without getting a limb torn off, Even was struggling to rein in the need to let the power loose. Using the ice while fighting was usually enough to take the edge off, and surely creating the wall around the entire village should have helped.

But, as he looked at Marluxia, all he knew was that he still needed _more_.

Frozen Pride fell from his hand, a dull clatter on the soaked grass the only sound it made. Even had stalked forward and Marluxia too, worried the blond was hurt but no, he couldn't be in pain, not when he was suddenly kissing Marluxia.

There was nothing tender in the kiss, nothing gentle. For a change, Marluxia was the one thrown off-balance by it. Even was rarely so rough with him and it was only making the arousal so much harder to ignore. Not that Marluxia wasn't responding - the front of Even's coat had been fisted between tight, grasping fingers, the kiss met with searing intensity until Marluxia swore he felt their teeth clash.

When his back hit the wall, a shocked grunt left him, effectively breaking the kiss.

Even stared down at him, pinning him with a hand at his hip and their bodies pressed together. The leather of the coats was stifling now and Even had to be feeling the heat of it now, with how flushed his face was, how his chest heaved against Marluxia's while they fought to breathe.

"Even --"

" _Marluxia_." It came out as nothing short of a growl, then Even was kissing him again, somehow rougher than before, and it left no room for further conversation.

As Marluxia had suspected, Even was feeling the heat. He needed his coat off now, and he must have said something to that effect since Marluxia's shaking hands worked at the zipper, yanking it down and shoving his hands to the bared skin, smearing blood on it but neither of them cared. Even gathered a fistful of Marluxia's hair in his hand to tug his head back, baring the pale throat to him. His head lowered as the coat was shoved from his shoulders, and he let it settle at his hips while he covered Marluxia's neck in biting kisses, leaving bright marks and making Marluxia whimper.

Even barely noticed as Marluxia's hands grasped at his back, searching for something to hold onto. He could feel the hardness of Marluxia's erection through their clothes, but then that was hard _not_ to feel when Marluxia was grinding against him so roughly and demanding that he not stop. Even wasn't inclined to deny him but certain things needed to be established.

"Take your coat off and put the collar on."

"Wh-... What...?"

Even smirked and drew back, stepping out of his coat and turning the material inside out, searching one of the inner pockets to remove the collar - a piece of soft material, with the spelled bauble. "Put it on."

Marluxia stared for a moment, then nodded and unzipped his coat, letting it fall to the ground. Then, he reached for the collar, ducking his head forward to fasten the buckle at the back, settling the material to his throat. "What now?" His gaze was heavy with lust as he regarded Even, noting the blood smearing the pale skin, the leanly defined muscles. Before he could stop himself, Marluxia had tugged his gloves off and shadowed in close, running his hands over every bared inch.

"Even. Even, look at me."

Even blinked, half-dazed as he fought between the usual, rational side and the more primal one still demanding control for the time being. "Hm?" He brushed a thumb across Marluxia's cheek, head tilted. "Why? We look at each other often enough."

"You're beautiful."

Even rolled his eyes and curled his fingers under the collar, giving a gentle tug. "On your knees."

"Excuse --"

"I said _on your knees_." Even tugged with more force, ignoring the curse Marluxia threw at him as he joined him on the ground. A hand between Marluxia's shoulders pushed him forward, then the same hand slid around to his chest and downwards, teasing at the top of his pants. "Still hard, or did you end up cumming in your pants?"

" _Even_." Marluxia squirmed, though whether it was restlessness or embarrassment, he wasn't sure. "No. I don't -- do that." His breath hitched when he felt the cool fingers stroke along the subtle curve of his ass, then snapped the waistband of his pants to his skin. "Even, _damn it_ , at least take them off!"

Even chuckled, guiding Marluxia up by the collar, wrapping an arm around his waist to press the other's back to his chest. "Soon. If you've waited this long, you can wait a little longer, surely." He didn't hear the answer if there was one. His fingers teased along Marluxia's stomach before unfastening his pants and easing a hand into them, fondling the length of his erection and making Marluxia gasp and squirm.

Marluxia groaned when the base of it was squeezed, preventing the orgasm that was threatening. The combination of leftover adrenaline from fighting earlier and the current stimulation was enough to leave him trembling, reaching back to knead restlessly at Even's thigh, trying to grind back against him. Surely, if he could make Even as hard as he was, the damn man would stop _teasing_ \--

"We don't have any lube."

Marluxia chuckled unsteadily. "Check my coat, _lapin_. Inner pocket on the left side."

Even pulled away, leaving Marluxia kneeling and panting. He stayed that way for a moment, then worked his way out of his boots and pants, tossing them over with their coats. He lay back, stretching out and watching Even through impatient, half-lidded eyes.

"Did I say you could move?"

Marluxia froze. Swallowed. No, Even had said nothing of the sort, but he hadn't realised he was supposed to stay exactly as he had been left. "I -... No. No, you didn't say I could move."

Even's eyes trailed up and down Marluxia's body, then he made a vague sound. "No matter. Get on your hands and knees again." He didn't need to use the collar this time; Marluxia had moved without argument. "Why did you have lube in your coat?"

"I always do." Marluxia spread his legs and lifted his hips, bracing his weight on his forearms. "In case we decide to kill a village worth of people and have sex once we're done."

Even snorted, guiding Marluxia's hips back a little before beginning to prepare him. The collar was taken up again with his free hand and every time Marluxia tried to raise his head, it was jerked back down again with a warning. The prep was kept quick but Marluxia was still left trembling with need by the end of it, stomach clenched tight and nearly biting through his lip with the effort of holding back his orgasm. "Damn you, get on with --" He cut off with a startled sound when he felt the crack of a cold hand against his hip.

It was too shocking and, for a moment, both of them stopped.

Even blinked, biting his lip. The handprint was already showing, bright red against the skin, and he rubbed at it gently. "I didn't mean --"

"Don't apologise," Marluxia cut in with an unsteady laugh. "Don't. I didn't mind. Just... For the love of god, hurry up. I can take it. I'm not a virgin."

"Really." Even removed his fingers and squeezed more of the liquid onto his palm, coating himself for good measure, hissing through his teeth at the pleasure. Unlike Marluxia, he had a lot more experience and skill with self-control. His hips might have bucked once or twice, not that he would admit to it. "I never would have guessed."

Marluxia huffed, but soon went silent when he felt Even's hands on his hips, keeping them still as he thrusted forward and into him. It was still a snug fit, but nowhere near as painful as it would have been without the lube, and Marluxia was thankful for his presumption in storing some in his coat. He shuddered as he felt those cool fingers rubbing his hipbones gently, until Even was completely inside him.

"Don't stay still, hurry up and move --"

"Hush." Even gave his hip a warning squeeze, but he was already moving. It was kept slow at first, easing both of them into it, but before long the pace became as rough as the kisses had been before, and Marluxia was groaning and scraping at the grass. The constant rub of the collar on his neck only made it better.

He felt Even's lips at his neck and Marluxia turned his head, murmuring his approval. It made Even smile, just a little. No words were needed; both of them had already angled their heads to kiss, a hand moving from Marluxia's hip to his jaw to help keep his head in place, tilting his own head to deepen the kiss, both of them moaning softly. Marluxia was rocking his hips back as much as he could, but Even was stubbornly refusing to go at the pace Marluxia silently demanded.

Even broke the kiss to pull back, ignoring Marluxia when the other growled a protest. The blond let go of a hip to rake his hair back, digging his fingers into Marluxia's shoulder and scratching down, forcing a startled moan from him. It hadn't been hard enough to draw blood but the lines already showed, angry against the skin and a gruesome match to the scar on the opposite side of Marluxia's back. Even knew to leave that well enough alone, no matter how heated things got.

The thrusts had slowed but once he stopped drifting in thought, both hips were grasped again to pick up the pace once more. Marluxia didn't seem to care at the temporary lapse in attention, not when Even shifted his hips to strike a glancing hit to that sensitive bundle of nerves inside. Marluxia groaned, knowing it had been a deliberately missed strike. Even knew his body too well to miss it on purpose. And, with that, he knew that Even would be aware how close he was, for... the third time? No wonder he was aching so badly and shaking.

It seemed that Even _was_ aware of it, because he began to thrust harder, letting go of a hip to reach between Marluxia's hips and stroke him in time with the thrusts, a rough groan torn from him at the sharp increase of pleasure.

Marluxia couldn't hold back, not now. He shuddered helplessly, growling Even's name as his hips bucked. The strokes didn't stop until he softened and it was only when he felt Even draped heavily over his back that he realised both of them had orgasmed within a split second. At least he hadn't been the only desperate one of the two of them. His eyes closed when Even slipped out of him, letting him slump forward, panting as the afterglow's warmth stole through his body.

 

**\--------**

 

After a brief period of rest, Even had gathered their clothes and dressed, tossing Marluxia's at him. There was nothing to be done about the blood and other fluids covering them, nothing except to go home and shower.

Marluxia still looked delightfully disheveled as he zipped his coat up, smoothing the leather down to remove the small creases in it. He made a questioning sound low in his throat when Even tilted his head up, the sound melting into a pleased hum as Even kissed, gentle now that both of them had settled down. "I love you."

" _Comme Je'taime_ _,_ " Marluxia murmured back, smiling.

Even smiled too, kissing him a moment longer before he stepped back. There was still an odd light in his eyes, something just barely held in check that Marluxia couldn't name. "We can't go home yet."

"Why not?" Marluxia frowned up at him.

Even smirked then, and the feral tension returned to his face and body.

"I left a gap in the ice wall. A few escaped."

Marluxia shivered at the implication, returning the smirk. "I suppose we should hunt them down, shouldn't we?~"

"'We'?" Even shook his head. "No, there's no 'we' about it." He gripped Marluxia's collar and tugged him close, stroking a thumb across the leather as he leaned down, tongue scraping along the outer edge of his ear. "You're the Assassin of the two of us, _amoureux_." A sharp nip to the earlobe. " _My_ Assassin. My own personal killer.

"Go and do your job, Graceful Assassin." Even let him go and stepped back, but not after giving him another quick, heated kiss. "Make sure there are no survivors. I'll see you at home."

Marluxia could only nod, sucking at his lower lip, still able to taste blood and cold and _Even_.

' _No survivors. As you wish,_ _ma belle lapin._'

 

**_End._ **

* * *

 


End file.
